Loki's Redemption
by meaghanxxx
Summary: Loki, saving someone's life... Sounds strange, doesn't it? Even stranger, the lives of not one, but two humans... Thor is convinced he's changed. Natasha Romanoff? Not so sure. But, what happens when she slowly starts to believe him... And even worse, maybe even be falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, this is something new I'm trying out... First chapter, it's only short, so... Yeah, really hope you enjoy :-)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"God damn it, Thor! You're brother tried to destroy the city and you're trying to make excuses for him?!"

"Natasha, please. You don't understand. He is my brother. He has made mistakes. We all have. Can you not try and let him live as a human, in S.H.I.E.L.D., as they have let you, and me, and Jane, and everyone else?"

"Thor, he tried to-"  
"Tasha," Barton stepped in. "Everyone makes mistakes."

I looked into Clint's eyes, seeing his love, and sighed. Why must he just feel like a brother to me? "Okay. Fine. But he messes up ONCE, I kill him."

"Kill?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"You must be Agent Romanoff."

"Bite me, Loki. We've met before."

"Yes, I do believe I tormented you."

I smiled slightly. "So, you've... Changed? Why does Thor suddenly have faith in you?"

"Now, Agent Romanoff, why should I reveal my secrets to you?"

"Because I am a born and rared agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I have no problem kicking your ass if you don't tell me."

Loki sighed. "Fine. I... I saved his human girl's life. Jane, and her friend... Darcy. Who's currently sleeping with-"

"Not part of the story I want to hear, Loki."

"-Banner. Yes, there was a... A slight issue with some other humans. Thor was visiting, and decided he'd bring me to sight-see." He scoffed. "On Earth. We were doing some mundane task... Taking the subway! And some men attacked my brother. There was a lot of them. They had strength enough to distract him, and 2 men dragged Jane and Darcy away. I raced after them, Thor not far behind me, and knocked the men to the floor. He could have handled it himself, but he sees it as me being somewhat human. Which, I suppose, I am."

I smiled at him. "Takes a lot to be considered human, buddy."

"Well, let me do something really human. Let me take you out to dinner."

I scoffed. "What, you want to take a measly human on a date?"

"Yes."

**Yes? No? I know it's really short but I'll try and be quick with an update :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Date? No date? Read to find out ;-) and maybe some Hulk/Darcy drama, since I wants it :')**

**Chapter 2**

"He asked you out?" Clint asked, looking ashamed of himself. I sighed.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure it was only a joke, though. He looked pretty damn relieved when I told him to go f*ck himself."

"Of course you did," Clint chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't going to go out with the guy! He destroyed half the city! At least here, at S.H.I.E.L.D., he probably won't cause too much damage..."

"Maybe you'd be surprised."

"Damn, Dr. Banner! Clear your throat or something!"

"My apologies, Agent Romanoff," Bruce apologised, smiling at me. His arm was around Darcy, Jane's friend.

"So, what's this?" I gestured to Darcy and winked at Bruce.

He blushed. I leaned over and pinched his cheeks. "Aw, how cute!"

Bruce lightly batted my hand away. "Ssshh, Tasha, me and Darcy are just... Well, dating."

I punched the air. "Brucie's got a girlfriend!" I squealed. Bruce and I had gotten really close, and I wanted to see him happy.

Bruce looked about to correct me, but Darcy stopped him. "Come on, _Brucie_, people were gonna know anyway." She smiled at me. "Darcy Lewis. Your boy here? _Amazing _in bed."

If I'd thought Bruce couldn't turn any redder, I was wrong.

"Darcy, I think I like you!" I said, laughing at Bruce's face.

"Of course you do. I mean, damn girl, I can tame the Hulk!"

* * *

"Hey, Tasha!"

"That's Agent Romanoff to you," I shot at Loki.

"Nah, you just seem like a Tasha," he teased.

"Don't play with me, Loki. I'm still lookng for an excuse to kick your ass, remember?"

"How could I forget? I do so look forward to the day you'll willingly get that close to me."

"That'll take a while," I informed him.

"Maybe not. I can be quite charming."

I scoffed. "Why are you interested in me anyway? I'm probably the person you have the least chance with on Earth."

Loki sighed. "I don't know, Natasha. There's just... Something about you. Look, let's just pretend this never happened, okay? I really want everyone here to trust me, so will you just... Be my friend?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. I can try and trust you. I can tell that Thor really thinks you've changed, and I'm pretty sure everyone else does, too. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Loki."

* * *

"You trust him?" Clint asked me. I was lying on my bed, it was about 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Damn, Barton! I was sleeping!"

"No you weren't, Tash. You look so much more relaxed when you're asleep."

I groaned. "What do you want, Clint?"

"Answer my question: Do you trust him?"

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. He seems genuine, and I want to trust him. So, he's getting one chance. One screw up and he's dead."

Clint paced. "But what if his one chance gets somebody killed, Natasha?"

"But what if he means it and I end up-"

"Falling for him?" Barton snapped.

"I'm not going to fall for somebody that's evil, Clint! Besides, you know I don't have time for any of that..." I sighed. Sometimes, I wished I could make time.

**Not finished my Clint/Natasha scene, but this seemed like a good place to end it :-) I'm using valuable homework time for this, so I hope you're enjoying! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, time for some more Clint/Natasha... :')**

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, okay, so you have no time. Maybe you need to make time, Natasha! Make some friends, go out, date someone! God, you have no life!"

"God, Barton, when did this become about my social life?!" I demanded.

"I love you!" Clint exclaimed. "I f*cking love you, Natasha!"

Everything froze. Clint's face went from anger to embarrassment.

"Tash-"

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't, Barton." I moved slowly towards my door. "I'm going to go. Please, do not be here when I get back." As soon as I reached the door, I ran.

* * *

I ran smack into someone. I felt arms wrap around me as I sobbed.

"Sssshhhhh..." A male voice soothed.

"Don't make baby soothing noises," I said, sniffling. I looked up, surprised to see who my comforter was. "Loki?"

"Yeah... What happened, Agent Romanoff?"

I smiled slightly through my tears. "It's Natasha, Loki. And, it's a long story... Kind of."

"I have time to listen."

I sighed. "It's Barton."

"What did he do?"

We started walking as I spoke. "I've always known Clint had a little crush on me. But he's really just like my brother, you know? My little brother, that I'd want to protect. I figured he'd get over it, so I stayed being his friend... And now he's gone and ruined it," I choked out, sobbing.

We reached a bench and sat down. "How did he ruin it?" Loki asked.

"He came storming into my room, asking me a question-"

"What was he asking?"

"If I trusted you," I told him softly. "I told him I wanted to trust you, and it honestly seemed as if you' changed, so I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Clint... Asked me if I was falling for you. I told him I don't have time for anything like that, and he started yelling about how I need a social life. I wanted to know how it got onto that subject, and he... Told me he loves me."

Loki sat silent for a moment. "Natasha..."

"Please, don't," I said, sobs breaking out again.

His arms wrapped around me and he held me against his chest. Once the sobs subsided, we stayed sitting for a while. He slowly stood up, and I went with him. As we stood, chest to chest, our faces were dangerously close together.

"Natasha..."

"Ssshhhh..." I whispered, and kissed him.

**DUN... DUN... DUN..! Drama! Sorry, no Hulk/Darcy in this scene... Thoughts? :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, what happened with Loki and Natasha? How's Clint doing? Bruce and Darcy still hitting it off? And what about Jane and Thor? :o I'll be doing some changing of POVs this chapter, but don't worry, I'll label it :)**

**Chapter 4**

_Natasha Romanoff_

I stared at the face next to me as the sun shone in the window. How could I have done this? I sat up slowly so as not to wake Loki. I quietly slipped on my clothes and left.

I ran into Fury as I tried to sneak back to my own room.

"Hello, Director," I said, trying to sound guilt-free. Damn, I was usually such a good actress!

"Hello, Agent Romanoff. I hope you're well?" he asked, phrasing it like a question.

"Yep! Perfectly great! Couldn't be better!"

He looked at me strangely. "That's good. Well, anyway, Dr. Banner and Ms. Lewis are going out for dinner tonight and I'd like one of the agents to accompany them when they leave, just in case. Go with them, maybe bring someone so it doesn't look like you're spying."

"Of course, Director Fury."

Who would I bring with me? I wondered as he walked away.

Of course, sadly, I knew who I wanted to bring...

_Darcy Lewis_

I was so excited! Bruce was taking me out to dinner tonight, and Jane and I were trying to find something for me to wear.

"What about this?" Jane pulled out a light green strappy dress that ended just underneath mid-thigh. A darker green cardigan went over it. I found a pair of heels and started doing my makeup.

"So, how are things with our favourite Asgardian?" I asked her.

"They're going really good. I missed him so much, Darce. I love that he's back, I love how he's here all the time now, I love-"

"Him?" I asked.

Jane smiled. "Yeah. I love him."

"Aw, Jane-!"

"Darcy?" Bruce called, and knocked on my door.

Jane went and answered it. "Hey, Brucie. She's just ready."

"Hi, Bruce," I said, standing up.

"You look beautiful," Bruce said, moving to give me a kiss.

"Let's go!"

* * *

We sat in the restaurant and I couldn't stop smiling. I loved being out with Bruce, he just brightened my day. He looked so worried, though.

After we'd ordered, I asked him what was wrong.

"I just... Can't shake the feeling we're being watched."

I looked around, shocked when I spotted Natasha sitting by herself at a table for two.

"What's Agent Romanoff doing here?" I asked Bruce.

He turned and saw her. "Hey, maybe she's on a date!"

I saw Loki sit down across from her. Bruce's face turned to shock. He stood up and stormed over to her.

"You're out on a date with _Loki_?!" Bruce demanded.

"Um... We're just here as friends," Natasha defended.

"Tash, what the hell?! You didn't trust him 48 hours ago, now you're out for dinner with him?"

"Yeah!" Natasha exclaimed. "I'm giving him a chance!"

"As your boyfriend?" Bruce asked, calming down.

"As my friend," she explained.

"Okay... Well, nice to see you. I'm going to get back to my date."

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

"Well, that was close."

"Why didn't you tell him I'm your boyfriend?" Loki asked.

"Em, because you're not!" I laughed.

"Well, we've already had sex..."

"Ssshh!" I leaned over and covered his mouth with my hand. "That never happened!"

"We can't just pretend it didn't happen, Tasha," Loki said when I sat back down. "It happened. We had sex. I'm guessing it meant nothing. You were upset. But it happened. Okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, okay. It happened, Loki. And... I'm not saying it didn't mean anything. But I only really did it because I was so upset. I don't know what it meant to me."

Loki leaned over and held my hand. "Well, if it might have meant something... Would you like to do this again? I mean, not stalking Banner and his girlfriend, but maybe going out to dinner or something."

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Yeah, alright."

He looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Loki walked me back to my room after we followed Bruce and Darcy back.

"Well, I'm looking forward to doing this again, Natasha." He kissed my cheek and left.

**Okay, so no Clint :P you like?:)**


	5. Chapter 5

This** is literally the 3rd time I've had to type this chapter! Kept losing it... Stupid laptop :'( this better work, or I'll actually hit something... So, yeah! Where did the last chapter end? Oh! Natasha and Loki :') so now, we've to stop by with some Clint (because come on guys, my heart is breakig for the poor boy), obivously Loki ('cause I love him and he's going out with Natasha), and probably the other couples as well :)**

**Chapter 5**

_Natasha Romanoff_

"Natasha, we need to talk."

I sighed. "There's nothing to talk about, Clint."

"Yes, there is!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face him. "I told you that I love you, Natasha. _I love you_. Obviously, there's something to f*cking talk about!"

"Don't curse at me!" I snapped, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

He sighed. "Look, I just want to make sure we're okay. I know you only see me like a brother, Tash. That's why I've never tried anything. I just don't want anything to change between us."

I smiled at him. "That's all I wanted, Clint."

* * *

My absolutely amazing mood stuck around all day, so much so that when Loki knocked on my door, I found myself launching myself at him.

"Loki!" I exclaimed. I jumped up off my bed, ran to him, and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him fiercely.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I am in an amazing mood," I informed him. I dropped my legs to the floor and took his hand. I started leading him towards the kitchen. "Clint and I made up!"

"That's wonderful!" He looked around us. "Where are we going?"

I smiled. "We're dating, right?"

"Well, don't I have to... Ask you to be my girlfriend or something?"

I laughed softly. "Only if you want to!" _Oh please, don't ruin my good mood._

"Well then, Natasha, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and kissed him again.

"That didn't answer my question, though?"

"Oh, I was planning on telling everybody we're together, to get the shock overwith. Is that okay?" I asked, strangely unsure of myself.

"Of course!" We stopped outside the door of the dining room. Loki pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head. "You ready?"

I gabbed his hand and we walked inside.

"Hey, everyone!" I smiled, and brought Loki to the kitchen side of the room with me. "I'm going to throw on some spaghetti, want some babe?" I asked him. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Yeah, I'd love some!" Loki went looking for meatballs while I boiled water and got the spaghetti.

"Em, Agent Romanoff?"

"Yeah, Ms. Foster?" I replied sweetly.

"Nothing..."

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?!" Thor exclaimed.

"Of what, brother?" Loki asked, coolly.

"You and Agent Romanoff!"

"You've found your human. Now, I've found mine."

"I forbid it! You are a danger to her!"

"No, I'm not. I'm a danger to everyone but her, Thor. I would never hurt her."

"You are not to touch her!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Loki stormed over to me, dragging me into an extremely passionate kiss. I was helpless to stop it, even if I wanted to.

Someone else had no problem grabbing Loki off me and punching him, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Natasha Romanoff_

I screamed, seeing Clint on top of Loki, punching him. I immediately launched myself at him, knocking him off Loki, and punching him myself in the process.

"Clint! Natasha!" I heard voices screaming at us, but rage prevented me from stopping. I hit him again, until I felt strong arms wrapping around me and lifting me off him.

"You'll regret it," Loki whispered in my ear, then set me down.

"He hit you," I whimpered. I kissed his cheek, where I could see a bruise forming already.

"I'm fine. But he wouldn't be if I didn't stop you. I know you'd regret it."

I took a deep breath. "He hit you."

"But I'm okay."

"Clint, what the hell?" Bruce asked. "Even if you don't think they should be together, you don't get to just hit the guy. Natasha, you shouldn't have hit Clint, everyone just needs to calm down and talk about it. Okay?"

* * *

When Loki and I sat down with our food, everyone started piling questions on us. I answered Darcy's question first.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Well, we went out to dinner last night - you and Bruce saw us - and he asked me if I'd like to do it again. I agreed, then he properly asked me out today. Any other questions?"

Bruce looked between everyone, and then said one word: "Why?"

I smiled over at Loki and took his hand in mine. "He made a good impression."

Clint didn't speak a word, and left as soon as he finished eating.

"Ugh," I groaned when he left. "We were finally okay."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

I sighed. "Things just aren't okay right now."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"He... No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Em... Okay," Steve said, looking down at me kindly.

* * *

Later, back in Loki's room, we lay on the bed. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and my hand was against his cheek, stroking the spot where Clint punched him.

"Does it hurt?"

He smiled at me. "No, not at all."

"It's a big bruise..."

"Natasha, don't worry about it. I got very worried about you, though. I thought he was going to hurt you."

"Clint wouldn't hurt me, Loki. Even when we were training, he was always too careful with me."

"Well, that's because he loves you."

"So you shouldn't have worried," I said, hurriedly moving on.

"Natasha, I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. Even though in my head I knew he wouldn't hurt you, I just... I couldn't. I couldn't see you in that sort of position, where you could possibly get hurt. I had to stop it. Natasha, I know I haven't known you for very long, but I've fallen for you in a way I never believed I could fall. And I could never, ever watch you get hurt."

Loki's words shocked me. I've never had anyone open themselves up to me like that. Not knowing what else to do, I just kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_L__oki_

Natasha fell asleep in my arms not long after I had poured my heart out to her. I was unable to sleep. I watched her. I watched her breathing. I watched the little movements of her shoulders as she breathed. I curled my fingers through her hair, spread out behind her.

She was beautiful.

She was amazing.

She was fierce.

She was a warrior.

She was _mine_.

* * *

Natasha stirred lightly, then turned to look at me. "You're awake," she murmured lazily.

I smiled at her. "I couldn't sleep with you there, looking so beautiful."

She smiled softly. "You're cute."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Not as cute as you."

She giggled. "Cheesy much?"

"Oh, I can be cheesy!" I cleared my throat. "If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"

She giggled again.

"I'm Mr. Right, someone said you were looking for me?"

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give one back!"

"If I were a transplant surgeon, I'd give you my heart."

Natasha was laughing and I loved to see her laugh.

"Loki, you are amazing," she sighed, then kissed me.

I thought for a moment, then leaned my forehead against hers. We both stared into each other's eyes, and then, into the silence, I said, "Natasha, do you have a map?"

She looked at me, confused.

"I'm afraid I just got lost in your eyes."

She threw a pillow at me, laughing.

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

I couldn't believe he could make me smile so much. I spent the next few hours in Loki's room, then we went to get lunch.

As we sat at the table, Thor came in and joined us, with Jane.

"Natasha, as much as I know you enjoy spending time with my brother, I would like to catch up with him at dinner, outside, tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I do miss him."

I laughed."Of course, Thor."

"Maybe you and I could spend some time together," Jane suggested. "Me and Darcy were going to watch some movies, you want to come? We're shoving Bruce off with the boys as well."

"I'd love to," I agreed. We made plans to meet up, and with Jane's instruction to "Wear your pajamas and come down to my room when they're leaving!", Loki and I returned to his room.

"So, pajamas?" Loki asked, and winked at me.

I threw his pillow again.

"I'm kidding! Are we going back to your room to get them, or do you want a shirt and bottoms off me?"

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Em... That's a very boyfriend thing to do."

"Well, I am your boyfriend, Tash." He threw a pajama shirt at me, and then bottoms. "Take those."

I caught them and smiled at him. "Thanks, baby."

I changed into them. Loki grabbed me by the waist and suddenly started tickling me. I wasn't used to people tickling me, and immediately started kicking and screaming, laughing my head off. "Loki!" I squealed.

"Tell me you cave," he murmured in my ear.

"No!" I giggled loudly.

This went on for a good while, and we somehow ended up on the bed, with me straddling him.

"I win," I whispered, and began kissing his neck.

"Natasha, I do believe I have to go," Loki groaned, attempting to lift me off him. I sighed and stood up.

"Have fun!" He walked me to Jane's room and left.

**I had more planned for this chapter, but the next chapter has a lot planned and might take a bit longer to write, so I shall leave you with this and get started on the next chapter now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have lots of shit planned for this chapter! Looking forward to getting it all out there, it's gonna be emotional :')**

**Chapter 8**

_Darcy Lewis_

Girly night! Jane, Natasha and I had stacks of DVDs and shitloads of popcorn and stuff, all of us up in Jane's room, on the couch. Our first movie to watch was 'The Proposal'. I swear, it was the first time I'd ever seen Natasha really laugh. She seemed to loosen up a lot during the night with us.

Eventually, the topic turned to boys.

"I feel so left out," I jokingly complained. "You're here with your Asgardians! But, I do have Bruce..." I could feel the dreamy look glaze over my features.

"Yeah, our Asgardians are pretty great," Jane agreed. She had a look on her face similar to the one I could feel on mine.

"Wish I knew what their problem was, though."

"What do you mean, Natasha?" I asked.

"I don't know... Don't you ever just get the feeling that something isn't quite normal about them?"

"Well, yeah," Jane agreed. "But, that's because they're not normal. I mean, how could they be? They're from a whole different world, a world none of us will probably ever get to see. They're definitely different."

Natasha smiled. "Different is definitely the word."

"Actually, now that we're kind of on the subject of you and Loki... What's up with that? I mean, how did it happen?" I asked.

Natasha blushed slightly. "Well, I'll tell you the full story, but it can't get back to any of the guys... _Especially _Tony Stark!"

"We promise!" Jane and I chorused.

Natasha nodded. "Well, you both know how I _really _didn't trust him in the beginning. I was convinced to give him a chance, and I did. Then... There was a problem with Clint."

"Clint as in Agent Barton?" Jane asked. "What problem could he make?"

"Well, would you consider him telling me he's in love with me a problem?"

Jane and I wore mirroring looks of shock.

"Yeah. We were fighting about my decision to trust Loki, and the fight somehow became about how I never go out with friends, and he yelled it out in anger. I was shocked, and I ran. Loki found me, crying, and comforted me. I kind of calmed down, but I... Wasn't quite right. I kissed Loki, and we kind of had sex." Natasha blushed again. "I left before he woke up in the morning. That night, you and Bruce," she gestured to me, "were going out to dinner. Fury wanted me to keep an eye on you, but do it discreetly. Told me to make it look like I was on a date. So, I asked Loki to come with me. And that night, we kind of decided we were dating."

"What happened with Clint?" I asked.

"Well, the next morning, he came to my room, and we talked stuff out. Decided nothing would change. Loki stopped by later, and we told all of you about us. You saw how Clint reacted. We haven't talked about it since."

We all sat in silence for a minute. Tasha looked at her watch.

"I'm kind of worried. It's 11. Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Jane looked worried, too. "Yeah, actually. They should."

"Bruce told me they'd be back by 10," I admitted. Bruce and Stark were going off as well, to the same place, just to ensure everyone's safety.

"I have to go find them," Tasha announced, and stood up.

"Maybe they're just taking their time," Jane suggested.

"No. I have a really bad feeling. I need to see Loki, and make sure they're okay." Tasha walked out.

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

The bad feeling in my stomach grew worse with every passing minute. It did not ease while I ran down the street, looking for the restaurant Loki was going to.

It did not ease when I saw Loki and Thor, followed by Bruce and Tony, walking towards me.

And it certainly did not ease when I saw a figure in black stab Thor and fly away with Loki.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

We did it.

We got him.

Now we just need to wait for _them._

The girls who seemed to have a way with the Avengers.

How did they do it? I wondered. How could measly humans keep superhumans on a leash? Especially the Black Widow. She has the heart of Loki, of Asgard. A heart I once tried to have.

A heart I planned to destroy at the first possible opportunity.

* * *

_Loki_

I don't know what happened. One moment, Thor and I had finally been getting along. We had discussed everything, about me, about Natasha, even about Jane, and we were finally okay.

The next moment, Thor was on the ground and I was in the arms of a girl, flying through the air.

A girl I recognized after we landed.

_Brigida_.

A woman whose heart I once scorned. A powerful woman, that I'd spent a long time fleeing from.

It had been many, many years since I had seen her.

Honestly, I'd thought she was dead. But now, she had found me.

I was a goner.

**Longest chapter so far! What did you guys thing? I worked real hard on this so let me know:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG WHUT I JUST SAW THAT THE FORST CHAPTER HAS OVER 200 VIEWS! I AM LITERALLY ON CLOUD 9 RIGHT NOW WHUT! I think I have more popular stories but I am delighted :') anyway, who is this mysterious Brigida? What are her plans? Murder? Revenge? But, for what? :o**

**Chapter 9**

_Natasha Romanoff_

All I could do was run. I ran to Thor's side, and quickly bandaged him up. Bruce was at my side, both of us working on him.

"Don't lose control, Brucie," I heard him mutter to himself as he lifted Thor up.

"You can't," I begged him. "We need you. We need to find Loki!" I yelled.

"Natasha!" Stark grabbed me. "Now is not the time to get hysterical!"

Tears came to my eyes. "We have to find him, Stark!"

"And we will! But we need to think rationally!"

"What is there to think about?!" I yelled. "I saw where... _Whatever that was _dragged him off to! I... I have to follow them!"

I ran, knowing I was faster than Stark without the suit.

"Natasha!" he shouted after me, but I ignored him, running as fast as I could. I needed to find Loki.

I ran faster and faster, until I reached the foot of Stark tower.

They'd find us here, I knew. But Loki needed help.

I walked in and ran right up to the top floor, knowing that was where he'd be.

"Loki!" I called as I reached the top.

"Tasha! Leave!"

I scoffed and ran over to where he was tied against Stark's bar. "Like I'd leave you here, Loki! God, what's happening?" I asked as I untied him.

"It's Brigida."

"Who?" I asked. He was free.

"Me," a female voice called from the corner.

I turned to look at the speaker, and a beautiful woman came out of the shadows. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves. I could see her sparkling blue eyes from across the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Natasha, let's just get out of here!" Loki pulled at me.

"Like I'm going to let you leave, Loki. I let you leave once before, and I'm not going to let you go again."

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Natasha, is it?" the woman asked. I nodded. "Let me tell you a story about our boy Loki, here.

"Once, back on Asgard-"

"Oh, you're an Asgardian?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway, Loki and I were childhood friends. As young adults, we were lovers. I loved Loki, and I was led to believe he also loved me. But he didn't. Because, you do not abandon the ones you love for no apparent reason, isn't that right, Loki?"

Loki, to my complete and utter astonishment, looked ashamed.

"So, Loki snuck out of my chamber one morning. I spent months looking for him, but they would not let me into the castle. So, I followed him as often as I could, looking for a chance to break his heart like he broke mine. And I've found it!"

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "Kill him?"

"Don't be absurd! I'm going to kill you!"

"Me?" I asked. "And, how do you plan on doing that?"

"With this." I barely saw the scepter before it was in my leg. "You will die slowly, Natasha Romanoff. And hey, while I'm at it, guess who else is dying! Your little friends, Jane and Darcy? The Avengers will be too vulnerable and heartbroken to prevent their own deaths, then!" She stabbed me once more, this time through my lower stomach then she left.

The pain was excruciating, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I felt warm liquid spreading out over my body.

My blood.

"Natasha! Tash, don't you dare die on me!" Loki begged, taking off his shirt and using it as a bandage on my stomach. Without me realizing, he had used my own shirt as a bandage on my leg.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "I'm not dying. Don't be silly." My voice came out quieter than I expected.

"Natasha, I'm going to have to bring you back to S.H.I.E.L.D. This may hurt." He was about to lift me up, when the rest of the Avengers came in.

**My feels... :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I forget, I'd like to say a big thank you to TheEmoVanity for the laugh her review of chapter 8... Oh the enthusiasm :') just to stop the anticipation, I shall continue writing as fast as I can :)**

**Chapter 10**

_Loki_

She was dying.

Natasha.

Natasha Romanoff.

The woman I love - yes, I love! - is dying!

"Loki?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You did all you could. Let us take over."

I slowly moved at Banner's command.

"She can't die."

"She won't!" Barton was here. He was by my Natasha's side...

...Undoing my shirt, and hers... Although, technically, both were mine.

"Shouldn't you leave the bandages on?" My voice was croaky.

"Yes," a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I didn't know snapped. "Barton, tie them back!"

Barton obeyed.

"Loki, come here. Carry her back to the building."

I immediately obeyed, knowing that help was near. There were multiple healers in the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. I ran and brought her to them.

"Somebody, help her!"

A woman directed me to a table to lay her on, and then ordered me to leave. I reluctantly obeyed, sitting on a bench right outside the room.

_Please, please let her be okay._

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

I was dead.

I knew I was. I had to be. I felt weightless, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

So I slept.

* * *

I woke up on an uncomfortable surface.

"She stirred," someone murmured.

I opened my eyes.

"_Tasha_," someone breathed in relief.

"Loki?" I asked.

"He hasn't left your damn side since I let him back in," a woman doctor muttered.

"Loki," I choked. "What happened?"

"You lived. That's all that matters, okay? You can't die on me, please don't scare me like that again!" I saw then that he was crying.

"Loki," I murmured. I slowly moved my hand up to his cheek and rested it there. "Stop. Don't cry. I'm fine."

"I love you, Natasha." I was too shocked to respond to his words. "I love you, Natasha Romanoff, and I'll be damned if I let you die on me. I'm not going to live without you, I refuse to. I love you."

"I love you too," I told him. His face lit up, and he leaned down and kissed me.

_Darcy Lewis_

"Come on, you guys can't just not let me in to see her! She was dying, let me see for myself she's okay! Please, just 5 minutes?" I begged.

2 minutes later, I practically screamed with delight. "Tash, you're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay! Didn't they tell you that?"

"Yeah, but the last time I saw you, Loki was carrying you and it looked like you were bleeding to death. I've been waiting like 3 days to see you and make sure you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Darcy. I'm alive!"

"Good!" I laughed. "Well, I can tell Loki's just dying for me to leave, so I'll go. Bye!"

* * *

_Natasha Romanoff_

Loki was lying beside me, his arm draped around me, staring into my eyes. I was finally allowed to leave and go back to my own room - so I was in Loki's, obviously.

"Natasha, I think we need to talk."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Okay?"

"I truly love you, Natasha. I want you to know that, before I explain Brigida and her actions."

I nodded. "I love you, too."

He breathed deeply, and began. "I never really had many girls back home. I was the King's son, yes, but Thor was always considered more handsome, more desirable, the true heir to the throne. I was just the less attractive second choice. Brigida... We knew each other from school, and she showed interest in me from the beginning. There was girls I wanted, but none of them ever agreed to go anywhere with me. I craved female company, and Brigida was as good a choice as any. We went out a few times, and the most she ever really was to me was... A way to make myself feel better, an ego boost because I knew she wanted me. There were never any legitimate feelings involved... Not like the feelings I have for you. I knew nothing real would ever come of it, so I left. Like a coward, I admit. She's been stuck on destroying me ever since."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I will never let her destroy you, Loki."

"I know, Natasha. I just can't let her get close enough to you to hurt you again. I realized I love you the moment the spear went through your leg, and I told you as soon as I could. I mean it. I don't let my loved ones get hurt."

"Neither do I."

**Whoo! So, what do you guys think?:)**


End file.
